roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elements/@comment-32831890-20180111223915
The Gem Element Store! A Store Filled With Gem Elements. There Currency Is Gems And Gem Fragments _________________________________________________________________________ ~GARNET~ ~Costs: 400 Gems CS: Dark Red (Bottom Lines), Dark Purple (Upper Lines), Dark Apple Red (Insides). SYMBOL: Garnet Gem, With A Swirl In The Middle Of It Lantern Of Dreams!: Projectile Spell: The user summons a glowing lantern, that has a dark purple flame, the user than blasts an opponent with a white projectile, that seems to change shape randomly, this will inflict sleep for a few seconds. Costs: 100 Gem Fragments. Mana Cost: 50 Damage: Mostly Around 40 or 30 Nightmares!: Multi-Projectile Spell: The user summons a few lanterns around them, the user then shoots out a few dark purple hands, that seem to latch onto opponents, and deal continous damage, it also has a chance to inflict sleep. Costs: 200 Gem Fragments Mana Cost: 70 Damage: Mostly Around 30 Or 20 (When The Hands Latch Onto Opponents They Deal 1 Damage Every Second) Sweet Dreams..: Healing Spell: The user summons a garnet gem above them for a second, after that second a few green shape changing projectiles go into allies healing them. Costs: 300 Gem Fragments Mana Cost: 60 Garnet Of Nyx!: Area Spell: The user spins around, a Garnet then appears infront of them, the Garnet then explodes into pitch black nightmares, the nightmares will explode if an opponent steps on them, and if an ally steps on one of the nightmares, the nightmare changes into a White colour, healing them. Costs 400 Gem Fragments Mana Cost: 80 Damage: 50 To 70 The Sacred Garnet!: Ultimate/Boss Spell: The user summons a giant Garnet on the floor, where there cursor is, the opponent's screen then shakes a bit, a pitch black and white figure then raises out of the gem, the colour then washes off, revealing a cloaked lady, with a lantern and a purse, (I will upload a picture later! :D) Skillset | Healing Dream: Garnet casts a spell, a few healing projectiles going into allies. Sacred Dream Of Death: Garnet shakes her lantern, a black projectile going out the lantern, the projectile explodes on impact releasing three more. Come Dream!: Garnet's purse opens, a few Garnets flying out, the Garnets then fall onto the ground, a few familiars appearing. Peaceful Travels!: Garnet shakes her lantern, a lantern appearing above allies, boosting there speed. The Arrows Of Life: Garnet casts a spell with her lantern, a few magic circles appearing around her, a few projectiles coming out, the projectiles blast at opponents. Mandala Of Dreams: Garnet casts another spell with her lantern, her lantern then flies around her, a Mandala appearing behind her, Garnet gains a spell boost, being able to cast more spells. Nightmare Beam!: Garnet looks down, before looking up, her expression turning creepy, a black flower then appears above her, casting down a pitch black beam of nightmares on opponents. Good Dreams!: Garnet creates a few dream projectiles around her Mandala, they charge throughout the battle, but when there finished charging, the projectiles rush at opponents, giant explosions on impact. Passion!: Garnet heals a few allies with healing dreams, the dreams are coloured as red. Dream Bomb And Projectiles: Garnet's purse opens up, a few bombs and projectiles flying out, the bombs explode and the projectiles pierce through opponents. Dream Mayhem: Garnet opens her eyes, her eyes wide, her left eye is white and adorned with flowers, while her right eye is dark, and adorned with claw marks and red splats, an explosion then occurs after the explosion a few dreams and nightmares fly out the Mandala, making the Mandala small, the Dreams explode on impact, when the Mandala turns fully small, Garnet will close her eyes, the small Mandala raises into the sky, raining down dark energy and light energy. (Ultimate) | (Done! sorry if this is so... long..) Mana Cost: 1000 Gem Shard Cost: 800